Long Lost
by Faelai
Summary: "Mulder, if you could go back and do it all over again, make those three wishes again, what would you wish for?" - Post Je Souhaite


Title: Long Lost  
Author: Emily O'Donnell  
Rating: PG  
Summary: "Mulder, if you could go back   
and do it all over again, make those   
three wishes again, what would you wish   
for?"  
Spoilers: Je Souhaite, teeny reference to   
Hollywood AD  
Timeline: Post Je Souhaite  
Archive: As always, yes to Legacy ( aha!   
Got ya before you even asked, Smurfie! )   
Anyone else want to archive it? Go right   
ahead, just tell me first please? I like   
to visit on weekends and holidays   
Disclaimer: ::Does disclaimer dance:: Not   
mine, not mine! They belong to Chris   
Carter and 1013 and a bunch of other   
people! So don't sue me, do do do . . .   
Author's Note: Okay, okay, I am aware   
that I am in the middle of A Snatch Of   
Tiger Lilies, but while I was in the   
middle of the seventh chapter I started   
thinking about genies and wishes. . . and   
Je Souhaite. . . so you know what the   
natural outcome was: YUP! Post Episode   
Fanfic! dun dun dun. . . You have been   
warned. . .  
  
*******  
  
Long Lost   
  
*******  
  
"Are you lost?  
Do you find life turning out  
Not quite the way you planned?  
Come around, stay awhile  
that's okay, that's all right  
Couldn't get to sleep, so talk about it.  
Let's talk about it right now.  
Here it comes on my head again.  
I guess I'm born to be the long lost   
friend. . ."  
  
~Better Than Ezra, Long Lost   
  
*******  
  
  
"Mulder," Scully leaned back against   
the old leather couch, breathing in the   
musty smells as the credits for   
Caddyshack scrolled down the screen in   
front of her. She set her beer bottle   
down on the table in front of her and   
kicked her feet up, nearly upsetting the   
half eaten bowl of popcorn. She turned to   
face her partner, leaning her head gently   
on his shoulder.   
"Mulder," she chuckled softly and   
shook her head. "Caddyshack, Mulder?   
Honestly."   
Her partner set his own bottle   
heavily down on the table and turned to   
flash her a warm grin, "Ah, it wasn't   
that bad, Scully. Admit it, you liked   
it."   
Scully chuckled softly and rolled her   
eyes at him with a small smirk playing   
across her lips. She leaned her head back   
on the soft leather of the couch and   
sighed thoughtfully. "You know if I had   
one wish, it would be for you to get some   
taste in movies."   
Mulder snorted indignantly, "I have   
good taste in movies!" Scully smirked   
again and raised her eyebrows at him.   
"I have five words for you Mulder,"   
she said with a grin. "Plan Nine From   
Outer Space."   
"I like that movie!" Mulder protested,   
throwing a handful of popcorn in her   
direction. Scully let out something that   
sounded remarkably like a giggle and   
shook her head again.   
Mulder smiled at the sound of his   
partner's laughter and turned his   
attention back to the television screen,   
just in time to see the last of the   
credits finish scrolling and the picture   
fade to black.   
Scully observed her partner for a long   
moment, observing as the soft glow of the   
television screen flickered on his   
features as the black switched to blue   
and the t.v. switched off. He turned his   
gaze back to her, meeting her blue eyes   
with his clear hazel ones. Scully tilted   
her head slightly and raised one eyebrow   
thoughtfully.   
"So, Mulder. You never told me what   
you used that last wish for."   
Mulder shook his head and tossed her   
another bottle of beer which Scully   
caught easily in one hand. "It's not   
important."   
"No," Scully tossed her bottle cap to   
one side and pulled her legs up so she   
was sitting indian style, facing him.   
"Tell me."   
Mulder took a sip of his beer,   
grimacing as he swallowed. He studied his   
partner's elegant features for a long   
moment as she took a swill of her own   
drink and considered.   
"I set her free."   
Scully choked on her drink and   
swallowed hard, bringing her gaze down to   
meet his once more. "You did what?" She   
coughed, raising her eyebrows.   
Mulder shrugged and set his beer on   
the table beside him. "I figured that if   
I couldn't do anything to help the world,   
I could at least help her. So I set her   
free."   
Scully narrowed her eyes at him and   
shook her head. "Only you, Mulder."   
"What?" He asked, raising one eyebrow   
at her. "'Only I' what?"   
Scully smiled gently, a wistful look   
in her eyes. "Only you would do something   
like that." At his skeptical look she   
shook her head and gestured towards him   
with her bottle. "I'm serious, you're the   
most selfless man I know. Anybody else   
would have gone for money or power, but   
you: you put everyone above yourself."   
Mulder frowned slightly and bit his   
lip. "I'm sure that's not true." He   
nodded towards her slightly, "what would   
you have wished for?"   
Scully cocked her head to one side   
and narrowed her eyes in thought. After a   
long moment she answered him softly.   
"First," she raised her eyes almost shyly   
to meet his gaze. "I would take away all   
your pain."   
Mulder lowered his eyes,   
"Scully. . ."   
"I would bring your sister back, do   
anything I could, as long as you didn't   
carry around that haunted look in your   
eyes." She reached out and tilted his   
face up, forcing him to meet her eyes.   
"Yeah, that's the one," she whispered.   
Mulder shut his eyes briefly against   
her prying gaze. "What else?" Scully   
shrugged and leaned back again, she swung   
her legs out from under her to rest them   
lightly on his calves. She took another   
sip of her beer and let out a pensive   
breath.   
"I don't know." She shrugged her   
slender shoulders slightly and shook her   
head. "I guess," her eyes darkened   
slightly. "I guess I would ask for my   
fertility back," Mulder swallowed hard,   
he knew dark topics like these would pop   
up sooner or later.   
She chuckled, "Though fertility may   
not be much good if I have no love life,   
so maybe I should ask for that as my   
third wish." She shrugged again and took   
a sip of her drink.   
Mulder narrowed his eyes thoughtfully   
at her words, he glanced down at her bare   
feet stretched out beside him, he trailed   
his index finger lightly up the arch in   
her heel. Scully leveled her gaze on him,   
he could see the gooseflesh raising on   
her arms, but she didn't pull away.   
"What about you, Mulder? If you could   
go back and do it all over again, make   
those three wishes again, what would you   
wish for?"   
Mulder traced her ankle lightly,   
keeping his eyes trained on the smooth   
flesh of her leg rather than her   
inquisitive gaze. He stopped and thought   
for a long moment, before chuckling   
softly.   
"It's funny, I would wish for the   
same things." He sighed and looked up at   
her tentatively. "I would wish to know   
what really happened to my sister. And I   
would wish that you didn't have to have   
so much pain." He trailed his fingers up   
her leg to grasp her hand gently.   
Scully bit her lip and squeezed his hand.   
"I told you, Mulder. I am relatively   
happy."   
He shook his head, "That's not good   
enough."   
She sighed and set her bottle down   
heavily on the table beside the two of   
them. "All right," she murmured. "What   
would be your last wish?"   
Mulder sighed heavily, "There is one   
thing I wish I could do, one thing that I   
wish I was able to do, without having to   
worry about the repercussions or the   
dangers."   
Scully's eyes softened and she leaned   
forward slightly. "What's that?"   
His eyes darkened to a verdant green   
suddenly and Scully's breath caught in   
her throat. He leaned forward until their   
noses were barely touching. He reached   
forward and slid his slender fingers into   
her crimson hair that floated softly   
around her face. He rubbed her nose   
gently with his own, gazing into her eyes   
intently.   
"This," he whispered, before shutting   
his eyes and bringing his lips down to   
meet her own. She seemed hesitant at   
first, surprised, but she leaned into him   
slightly to wrap her arms around his neck   
and pull him closer to her. The kiss was   
tender and gentle, full of love and   
passion, the way first kisses always   
should be.   
There was a breathless moment as they   
pulled apart. They looked at each other   
for a long moment, before sharing a   
smile. "Well," Mulder whispered in her   
ear. "That's one wish granted." Scully   
leaned her head heavily against her   
partner's shoulder and smiled gently to   
herself.   
"You know," she murmured. "When one   
wish is granted, you can find it's only a   
matter of time until the rest are granted   
as well."   
Mulder chuckled, a low susurration   
that vibrated against her small form.   
"Well if we're granting wishes, there are   
a few others you could grant for me,   
Scully."   
She smirked gently at him and raised   
her head, "I don't doubt that."   
Mulder kissed her lightly on the tip   
of her nose and whispered softly. "I love   
you."   
A silence fell over the two of them,   
a hush that clung to them in the night.   
"I thought you said no repercussions."   
Scully said, it was more of a statement   
than a question.   
Mulder shook his head, "I don't care   
now, I don't care what happens tomorrow,   
all that matters right now is that I love   
you."   
Scully grinned and pulled away   
slightly, dropping another kiss onto his   
cheek. "I love you too, I thought you   
knew that."   
Mulder's eyes followed her as she   
stood, stretching cat like and slipping   
her bare feet into her shoes. "No. . . I   
didn't." He confessed quietly.   
Scully turned to regard him with   
surprise. "You didn't?" She asked,   
genuinely surprised. Mulder shook his   
head and Scully shrugged.   
"Well, I do," she said, dropping her   
gaze to the floor again, allowing her   
hair to fall across her face in a   
vermilion curtain. Mulder stood and   
pushed her hair gently behind her ear,   
she raised her eyes up prudently to meet   
his and smiled slightly.   
"Don't forget it either." She planted   
another lingering kiss on his lips before   
turning and heading for the door.   
Mulder watched her stride down his   
hall in bewilderment. "Where are you   
going?" He called after her.   
Scully turned to glance at him with a   
grin, "Tomorrow night, Mulder, you bring   
the buttered popcorn and I'll bring Steel   
Magnolias." She could hear him groan just   
audibly and she smiled in satisfaction.   
Mulder watched his partner's back retreat   
from his apartment for a long time after   
she was gone. He stood for a moment,   
before allowing a huge grin to split his   
face.   
Maybe wishes did come true after all.   
  
*******  
  
end   
  
*******  
  
"Are you cold? Is there no place better,   
safer, friendlier than this?  
Call me up, I'm alone.  
That's okay, That's all right  
Rather it be me than go without it.  
So don't think about it right now.  
Here it comes on my haead again  
I guess I'm born to be the long lost   
friend."  
  
~Better Than Ezra, Long Lost  
  
*******  
  
ahh, okay, I know that was some post   
episode fluff, but while in the midst of   
a huge fic with all angst and no fluff I   
needed something like this to keep me   
from getting too depressed.   
  



End file.
